


relocation

by apotheosizing_mini (apotheosizing)



Category: The Raven Tower - Ann Leckie
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/pseuds/apotheosizing_mini
Summary: Afterwards, the Myriad finds the Strength and Patience of the Hill.
Relationships: The Strength and Patience of the Hill & The Myriad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	relocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



The Myriad, or some of her, buzzed around the ruins of the tower in search of me. Among the shattered stones of the tower of the Raven of Iraden, I was just one of many. She did not risk calling for me; she could not be certain I was there.

Until: "God of Iraden, show yourself!"

I did.

One of the Myriad settled atop me, rubbing her forelegs together in a catharsis of anxiety. "You could have picked a less crowded place to search for you, my friend."

I had done no such thing.

I told her so. She laughed.


End file.
